falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Pulowski-Erhaltungsbunker
|fußzeile = Der Erhaltungsbunker in Fallout 4 }} Pulowski-Erhaltungsbunker sind durch Münzeinwurf betriebene Ein-Personen-Notunterkünfte, die an Straßenecken überall in den städtischen Gebieten des Ödland der Hauptstadt zu finden sind, die durch Pulowski Preservation Services bereitgestellt wurden. Als eine "vernünftige" und "erschwingliche" Alternative zu den Vaults angekündigt, würden die Menschen sie im Falle eines nuklearen Angriffs angeblich als Last-Minute-Zufluchtsort nutzen. Anwendung vor dem Krieg Der Bunker selbst ist im Boden verankert und an der Rückseite sind Belüftungsrohre angebracht. Ein leuchtendes Zeichen über der Tür gibt Auskunft darüber, ob der Bunker besetzt ist oder nicht. Die Bunker hatten keinerlei Wasser- oder Nahrungsmittelvorräte und das Überleben des Benutzers hing davon ab, wie viel Vorräte er zu der Zeit bei sich trug. Die Zuverlässigkeit dieser sogenannten "Bunker" ist fraglich, da man in etlichen von ihnen Skelette oder auch Ghule findet. Die meisten deuten darauf hin, dass die Benutzer gefangen waren und schließlich gestorben sind. Selbst wenn sie die hohen Strahlungswerte überlebt haben, starben sie meist den Hungertod. In einigen findet man sogar Blutspritzer an den Wänden, was darauf schließen lässt, das viele von ihnen Selbstmord begingen. Der einzige Hinweis, den man nach Betreten der Notunterkunft bekam, war: "Warten Sie bis die Radioaktivität beseitigt wurde. Genießen Sie ihren Aufenthalt.". Diese Ansage scheint unlogisch, da die Anlagen zum Wiedergebrauch bestimmt waren, doch die Leute unterschätzten in der Vorkriegszeit, die Kosten und Auswirkungen der nuklearen Zerstörung. Anwendung nach dem Krieg Fallout 3 Obwohl sie mit einem Münzeinwurf versehen sind, kann der Spieler sie auch ohne Geld benutzen, indem man den Münzeinwurf aktiviert. Einigen Nutzen stellen sie jedoch noch dar, denn Bryan Wilks nutzt ihn, um sich vor den Ameisen in Grayditch zu schützen. Auch als improvisierte Gefängniszelle werden sie genutzt, z. B. in Paradise Falls, wo Rory McLaren in einem Erhaltungsbunker eingesperrt ist. Den Schlüssel zu diesem besitzt Vierzig, der sich meistens in der Nähe auf Patrouille befindet. Notunterkunft-Standorte Fallout 3 Es gibt auch einen Bunker in Point Lookout (in der Nähe der Strandpromenade), den man jedoch nicht erreichen kann, da er sich innerhalb eines Gebäudes befindet. Am Computer kann, durch Konsoleneingabe, dies jedoch geschafft werden. Er ist abgeschlossen und beherbergt die Stimme des Gehirns, währen des Dialoges mit Professor Calvert (bezüglich des Kogwellen Störsenders). Fallout 4 ... Hinweise Fallout 3 * While standing in the shelter, Bryan Wilks might ask "What's this funny suction hose for?" The answer is unknown, but logical speculation suggests it's used to dispose of biological waste. * If the player is under attack by fire ants while next to (or close to) Bryan Wilks while he is in the shelter, you can hear him complaining about the heat and wondering why it is so hot. * You are not actually protected from radiation or explosions while in a Pulowski preservation shelter. If a car explodes next to you while standing in a shelter, you will take damage and radiation. * The fan in the back of the shelter only moves if the shelter is occupied. * Despite the sign telling users to "wait for the radiation to clear", there is no Geiger Counter or any other form of radiation measurement, meaning that residents, if they had survived the other obvious problems, would have to guess at when they could leave. * The name of the Pulowski Preservation shelter might be loosely based on the real life survival story of Edward Pulaski and his crew of firefighters during the Great Fire of 1910. Pulaski ordered his men to take shelter in an abandoned mine where they narrowly survived after being caught in a backfire. Fallout 4 ... Galerie Pulowski Shelter Grayditch.png|Pulowski-Erhaltungsbunker in Grayditch FO3 LCS Capitol Building Pulowski.jpg|Pulowski-Erhaltungsbunker vor dem Kpitol-Gebäude FO3 GAB Arlington Lib.jpg|Pulowski-Erhaltungsbunker vor der Bibliothek von Arlington TrappedInShelter.jpg|Ein Erhaltungsbunker, der den Einsamen Wanderer vor dem Feuer mehrerer Supermutanten schützt FO3 PF The Box.png|"Der Bunker" in Paradise Falls FO3PL Calvert Pulowski.jpg|Pulowski-Erhaltungsbunker in Point Lookout mit einem Platzhalter für Calvert Pulowski Preservation shelter CA1.jpg|Konzeptzeichnungen von Adam Adamowicz Pulowski Preservation shelter CA2.jpg Pulowski Preservation shelter CA3.jpg Beantown_Brewery_Pulowski_shelters.jpg|Die fünf Erhaltungsbunker an der Strasse zur Beantown Brauerei FO4 Concord Civic Access entrance.png|Concord: Bürgerzugang FO4_Pulowski_Preservation_shelter_near_Boston_Public_Library.png|Boston Öffentliche Bücherei Videos 400px|left en:Pulowski Preservation shelter ru:Укрытие Пуловски Kategorie:Fallout 3 Weltobjekte Kategorie:Fallout 4 Weltobjekte